


Your Warmth

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce gets used to it, Clark likes cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, SuperBat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bruce does not cuddle. Clark does. Bruce comes around, and Clark won't let him live it down.





	Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> (rated for language) Just an adorable Superbat one-shot idea I had and decided to write down. Lines are time skips.

Bruce fell into his bed, exhausted. Clark was already there, awoken by Bruce's arrival, but still groggy with sleep. Clark let out deep rumbling sound from chest and wrapped his arms around Bruce.

 

Bruce held in a growl of contempt. He and Clark had just gotten to the point in their relationship where they were spending nights together. This, Bruce was fine with. He was not however, fine with the Man Of Steel's need to **_cuddle._**

 

Bruce attempted to pull away, but the damned kryptonian's grip of iron didn't give the slightest bit. Damned super strength.

 

"Damnit Clark, you're a fucking furnace. **_Let go._** " Bruce growled in his Batman voice. Clark's only response was humming softly in Bruce's ear and hugging the Dark Knight tighter. Bruce sighed. He wasn't going to win, and was too tired to try. He reluctantly drifted off in his lover's arms.

 

* * *

 

 

This was getting ridiculous. Clark seemed to be **_incapable_** of sleeping without hugging Bruce like his favorite teddy bear. Bruce couldn't fathom how his boyfriend had managed to sleep when he was single. Bruce barely had time to situate himself in bed before Clark grabbed his and held him close.

 

"Clark." Bruce growled. No response. " ** _Kal_**." He said more forcefully. 

 

"Mm, yes?" Clark mumbled into Bruce's ear, which thanks to the alien, was only inches away.

 

"It's the middle of fucking July. I'm hot. Will you please let go?" He asked, exasperated.

 

Bruce could've sworn he felt the fucker smile against his scalp. "You know you like it. Go to sleep Bruce." Clark murmured.

 

Bruce mentally cussed Clark out, but granted his boyfriend his wish and slept.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce crawled into bed. He didn't even know how late it was. Tonight's patrol had been brutal. He felt bruised and ached all over. Clark rolled over and sensing he was hurt, held Bruce more gently than usual.

 

Bruce wouldn't dare admit it, but he was grateful to feel those strong arms encircle him. He sighed softly and rested his head on Clark's shoulder.

 

"I love you Bruce." Clark sighed softly, a smile in his voice.

 

It wasn't their first 'I love you', but the first hadn't been too long and hearing it still made Bruce tense by instinct. He made himself relax. This was okay.

 

"I love you too, Kal." He mumbled back, and fell asleep to the sound of Clark's heartbeat in his ear.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce woke up. Something was wrong. It was in the wee hours of the morning, the sun hadn't even risen. Why had he awaken?

 

The answer hit him. Clark wasn't hugging him. In his sleep, the Man Of Steel had managed to roll away from Bruce on the other side of the bed.

 

Bruce clenched his fist. He would not do it. He **_refused_** to cuddle up to Clark. That was Clark's thing, not his. He did not **_need_** to cuddle to sleep. He was the goddamned Caped Crusader, the most feared man of Gotham City. **_He would not cuddle his boyfriend willingly._**

 

Bruce tried to get comfortable and sleep. No effect. He lie in bed awake for a solid ten minutes, willing his mind to sleep. Still no effect. He growled. He couldn't believe he was doing this. 

 

Bruce carefully and slowly situated himself into Clark's arms, struggling not to wake up the kryptonian.

 

Clark shifted. **_Shit_**. "Wha?" He muttered, still half asleep.

 

Bruce held in a cuss. "Go to sleep Clark." He muttered.

 

"Did you just...?' Clark started, then laughed. "Mister Wayne, I thought you didn't ** _cuddle_**." He teased.

 

Bruce growled. "Go. To. Sleep." He ordered in his Batman voice.

 

Clark chuckled and snuggled into Bruce. "Of course, you softie." He whispered. Bruce vowed to avenge that statement. In the morning. For now, he slept in his boyfriend's warm arms.


End file.
